Date
by saya sayya
Summary: Inginnya Sehun ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin dengan berkencan dengannya. Namun nyatanya Jongin malah melupakan janjinya dengan Sehun untuk berkencan dengan namja itu. Lalu? [HunKai/SeKai Fanfiction]


"Jongin, apa kamu mau berkencan denganku?"

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau menyukai-"

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan orang lain."

"Kalau begitu, hari sabtu jam 1 siang di kafe Minseok-hyung,"

.

..

.

..

.

Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa kesal atau kecewa karena jujur saja ia sangat-sangat membenci situasi yang sedang ia hadapi. Oh tentu saja ia dan Jongin sedang keluar berkencan seperti yang mereka rencanakan. Namun, apa bisa semua itu bisa disebut dengan kencan jika teman-temanmu ikut hanya karena Jongin 'melupakan' janjinya.

Sehun tentu harus bersabar karena kini ia sangat ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya. Namun ia juga sadar kalau rasa kesal yang ia miliki itu entah mengarah kepada siapa. Haruskah Sehun kembali pulang ke rumah dan mengatakan kepada kakaknya, Lu Han kalau kencan yang sudah ia rencanakan gagal?

"Sehun, ada apa?" tanya Jongin kepada Sehun yang sejak tadi melamun. Namja tampan itu sampai terlonjak dari duduknya karena pertanyaan Jongin. Membuatnya menjadi pandangan semua temannya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa,"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan hingga kau terlonjak seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Sehun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Mereka sedang makan bersama di kafe milik Minseok, kekasih kakaknya.

"Sehun-ah, bisa kemari sebentar?"

Teriakan dari Minseok mampu membuat Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae langsung menoleh. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri calon kakak iparnya itu. Jongin yang sejak tadi mengamati Sehun hanya bisa diam dan kembali meminum minumannya.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau merasa aneh dengan Sehun? Tidak biasanya ia bertingkah seperti itu,"

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan Jongdae yang duduk disampingnya. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapannya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Sehun,"

"Aish, kau ini. Apa kau sejak tadi tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya itu terkesan seperti orang yang kesal dan kecewa? Aku yang sejak tadi duduk disebelahnya merasakan hal itu,"

Timpalan dari Chanyeol mampu membuat alis Jongin semakin mengerut. Tentu saja ia menyadari bahwa mood Sehun memburuk sejak kedatangan teman-teman mereka. Namun Jongin merasa bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar karena mungkin sejak awal mood Sehun sedang buruk. Itulah yang selalu dialami oleh Sehun tentunya saat ia merasa kesal.

' _Tapi Apa benar ia kecewa? Kenapa?'_

"Jongin-ah. Apa kau membuat kesalahan?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sedangkan Sehun, namja itu memasang wajah cemberutnya saat mendengar tawa Minseok yang tidak hilang sejak ia menanyakan teman-temannya yang datang bersama Jongin. Minseok mengusap air matanya yang keluar dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ah, sungguh ia kasihan dengan Sehun namun ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin karena namja manis berkulit tan itu tanpa sadar 'melupakan' janjinya.

"Sudahlah, Hun. Masih ada hari yang lain jadi kau harus menikmati waktumu bersama teman-temanmu,"

"Tapi, hyung tahu sendiri kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin dan menjadikannya kekasih. Kalau begini sama saja dengan berjalan-jalan biasa," gerutu Sehun yang tidak terima rencananya digagalkan oleh sang 'pasangan' kencan itu sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap sedih ke arah Minseok.

"Hentikan wajah sedihmu itu. Aish, kau ini. Lalu kau mau apa sekarang? Apa aku harus membawamu pulang, hm?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat-sangat memiliki mood yang buruk karena hal ini dan ia ingin pulang sekarang. Mengistirahatkan pikiran dan hatinya yang merasa sakit entah karena apa. Sungguh, ia merasa sesak di dadanya sekarang.

Melihat hal itu, Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menatap teman-teman Sehun yang sedang berbincang. Namun ia dapat melihat kalau Jongin sejak tadi menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung dan khawatirnya. Sepertinya Minseok harus turut campur kali ini. Ia alihkan sejenak perhatiannya saat ponselnya bergetar.

 _From:LuHannie  
Minseok-ah, bisakah kau membawa Sehun pulang? Aku tahu dia sedang kencan dengan Jongin tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku harap kau bisa membawanya secepat mungkin. Aku mohon bantuanmu._

Sepertinya nasib baik sedang menimpa Minseok hingga secara kebetulan sekali Lu Han mengirim pesan kepadanya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa memiliki firasat buruk akan pesan itu. Segera saja ia tunjukkan pesan itu kepada Sehun yang langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Ia dapat melihat Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Hyung, antarkan aku pulang,"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera meraih kunci mobilnya juga jaketnya. Sehun masih memegang ponsel Minseok namun wajahnya terlihat tegang dan pucat membuat Jongin yang melihatnya dari jauh langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, Minseok-hyung dan Sehun mau kemana?"

Jongin dan yang lain langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Jongdae menyebut nama Minseok dan Sehun. Sehun langsung berlari keluar kafe sambil memegang ponsel Minseok sedangkan Minseok menepuk pundak Joonmyeon, sepupu-nya untuk mengurus kafenya. Keduanya langsung memasuki mobil Minseok dan beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu melaju meninggalkan kafe.

"Apa itu? Kenapa Sehun tidak pamit dulu kepada kita? Setidaknya ia mengatakan sesuatu,kan?" sungut Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Namun Jongin hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Namja manis itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari keluar.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau kemana?"

"Ya, Jongin-ah,"

.

..

.

..

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumahnya. Namja manis berkulit tan itu langsung berlari ke rumah Sehun yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Ia menatap bingung rumah Sehun yang padam seakan tidak ada penghuninya itu. Ia melongokkan kepalanya di celah-celah gerbang rumah Sehun, berharap ia dapat melihat sesuatu.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin terlonjak kaget dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Sosok yeoja yang menjadi adiknya itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan herannya. Sedangkan Jongin merutuk Yeri, adiknya yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Jongin-oppa, aku bertanya kepadamu, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Sehun-oppa?"

Jongin menjilat bibir kissable-nya yang terasa kering sebelum menoleh ke belakang, menatap rumah Sehun yang gelap. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah sang adik yang masih menatapnya bingung. "Darimana kau malam-malam begini? Dan apa kau tahu kemana Sehun pergi?"

"Ah, aku baru saja pulang dari minimarket. Tadi sebelum berangkat kesana aku melihat Lu Han-oppa menaiki sebuah taksi sambil membawa dua tas dan saat ku tanya, Lu Han-oppa bilang kalau ia akan pergi ke China bersama Sehun-oppa. Sepertinya mereka sudah take-off di bandara sekarang. Apa oppa tidak tahu?"

Jongin terdiam dengan wajah shocknya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun dan kakaknya akan berangkat ke China. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga keduanya langsung berangkat tanpa berpamitan. Jongin menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap rumah Sehun yang gelap. Membuat Yeri yang menatapnya hanya bisa memandang kakaknya dengan bingung.

' _Apa semuanya baik. Sehun-ah? Apa kau... baik-baik saja?' pikir Jongin._

"Oh iya. Bagaimana kencan oppa dengan Sehun-oppa? Apa berjalan lancar?"

Jongin mengalihkan atensinya kembali kepada sang adik. Ia menatap bingung ke arah adiknya yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap. Kencan apa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu? Seingat Jongin ia tidak pernah-

Tunggu!

Kencan? Dengan Sehun?

Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan kali ini? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janji kencannya dengan Sehun hari ini? Ia bahkan mengajak teman-temannya untuk berkumpul hari ini dan ia yang sejak tadi mengamati wajah kesal dan kecewa Sehun masih belum bisa mengingat janji yang ia buat bersama Sehun.

Ia membuka matanya dan menghela nafas beratnya. Matanya kini mulai di penuhi dengan bulir air mata yang siap menggenang. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah hingga ia memeluk lututnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Membuat Yeri yang melihatnya kebingungan dengan tingkah kakak kandungnya yang ajaib ini.

"Oppa, ada apa? Ya, kenapa oppa menangis?"

.

..

.

..

.

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas kasurnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah keluar kamar bahkan yang ia lakukan hanya terus berbaring sejak hari dimana Sehun kembali ke China bersama Lu Han, kakaknya.

Jongin ingin menangis rasanya mengingat kejadian tiga hari lalu. Dimana ia yang sudah membuat janji dengan Sehun dan ia juga yang mengingkarinya. Ia sudah mengecewakan Sehun dengan melupakan janji kencan mereka dan berakhir dengan berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa bisa ia melupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ya, Sehun adalah segalanya bagi jongin. Ia adalah orang yang disukai –tidak dicintai oleh Jongin. Namun nyatanya, ia sudah membuat Sehun kecewa dan berakhir dengan mengecewakan namja tampan berkulit pucat itu.

"Kim Jongin bodoh," lirihnya dengan wajah murung. Ia hembuskan nafas lelahnya kembali lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Berbagai kenangan yang ia lewati bersama Sehun kembali muncul.

Saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan namja tampan itu di lapangan sekolah setelah acara penyambutan sekolah. Lalu mereka juga berada di kelas yang sama hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan duduk bersama hingga mereka menginjak kelas ke-2 mereka sekarang. Jongin merasa bersyukur karena Sehun selalu menemaninya walaupun terkadang ia merasa iri dengan Sehun disaat beberapa waktu.

Ia iri bagaimana porsi wajah tampan Sehun dengan postur tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi dengan cepat. Ia masih mengingat bahwa pertama kali mereka bertemu, tinggi badan Sehun hanya sebatas hidungnya. Kini namja itu sudah bertambah tinggi hingga menyamai tingginya, bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi sedikit darinya.

Ia juga iri dengan sifat dingin Sehun yang mampu membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum padanya. Banyak sekali namja atau yeoja yang menembak Sehun bahkan lokernya selalu penuh dengan berbagai surat cinta entah dari siswa di sekolah mereka atau dari sekolah lain. Semua itu terkadang membuat Jongin iri.

Tapi, jika ia memikirkan semua itu kembali. Rasanya bukanlah rasa iri yang sedang melandanya namun rasa cemburu. Ia sadar bahwa ia cemburu sat Sehun bercengkerama dengan salah satu namja manis disekolahnya yang bergabung dalam klub basket bersamanya. Namanya Jeonghan dari ia sangat membenci bagaimana suara tawa Sehun saat bersama namja itu.

Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, saat ia membaca dengan jelas surat cinta yang memenuhi loker Sehun. Sungguh, saat ia merasakan perasaan itu, ia jadi ingin memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak berani mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan saat Sehun mengajaknya berkencan waktu itu, ia merasa sangat senang hingga ia tidka bisa tidur.

Namun nyatanya, ia melupakan segalanya dan merubah hari bahagianya menjadi hari paling buruk yang pernah ia miliki. Ia bahkan harus berakhir mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar seperti sekarang dan memikirkan berbagai hal yang terbayang di benaknya. Ah sial, Jongin sangat membenci momen seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Tok-Tok.

Jongin membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya. Mencoba menduga-duga siapa yang mengetuk pintunya kali ini. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia ingin kembali tertidur dan melupakan semuanya walau nyatanya itu semua tidak berguna.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Keluarlah dan makanlah yang banyak. Apa masakan ibu kurang enak? Apa kau mau ibu buatkan sesuatu atau kamu ingin memesan sesuatu? Katakan sesuatu Jongin-ah,"

Itu suara ibunya dan Jongin tidak tega untuk mengabaikannya. Namun ia juga tidak ingin bertemu siapa-pun sekarang atau mungkin untuk ke depannya. Ia ingin menyendiri entah untuk berapa lama dan ia juga ingin menenangkan hatinya. Ingin Jongin membalas panggilan ibunya namun yang ia lakukan hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

Sampai akhirnya hening kembali menyergapnya. Membuatnya kembali terhanyut dalam buaian lamunannya. Ia hembuskan kembali nafasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya dan kini yang ada di pikirannya hanya tentang bayangan kejadian waktu itu.

Waktu dimana ia melihat dengan jelas raut wajah kecewa dalam manik mata Sehun.

.

..

.

..

.

"Kami pulang,"

Teriakan Lu Han saat ia membuka pintu mampu membuat Sehun menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya. Satu minggu lebih mereka berada di China dan akhirnya kembali ke Seoul setelah semua acara belasungkawa digelar. Sehun masih tidak bisa menyangka bahwa nenek kesayangannya akan meninggalkan mereka untuk waktu yang lama.

Ia angkat kedua koper miliknya dan juga kakaknya ke dalam rumah. Stanpa piker panjang, ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa rumahnya yang nyaman. Namja tampan itu mulai merasa mengantuk karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah. Di dalam pesawat ia memang tertidur namun tidak senyaman saat ia tidur di rumah.

"Sehun bersihkan badanmu dahulu baru kau bisa tidur. Apa kau lapar? Mungkin aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu sebelum tidur. Bagaimana?" tanya Lu Han setelah memindahkan semua barang yang mereka bawa dari China masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia alihkan pandangannya kepada sang adik yang kini mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak, Lu-ge. Aku tidak lapar. Aku langsung tidur saja. Sampai jumpa,"

"Hm. Bawa kopermu ke kamar juga,"

Sehun langsung menuruti ucapan sang kakak untuk membawa kopernya ke dalam kamarnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga ke lantai dua lalu berbelok sedikit ke kanan lalu memutar knop pintu berwarna putih gading. Ia nyalakan lampu kamarnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah membiarkan kopernya berdiri disamping lemarinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membersihkan diri karena yang ia inginkan sejak tadi adalah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya yang sudah ia rindukan selama satu minggu berada di China. Namja tampan itu memakai sebuah kaos abu-abu dengan celana piyama berwarna hitam.

Sehun melangkah mendekati ranjangnya setelah mengeringkan sedikit rambutnya yang basah. Ia mendesah lega karena kini tubuhnya sudah berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Rasanya seperti ia sudah tidak menempati ranjangnya selama lebih dari satu bulan saja.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya sejenak sebelum ia memejamkan matanya. Ada sebuah rasa rindu yang besar merekah di dalam dirinya. Rindu akan seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinya dan jujur saja Sehun sebenarnya mengabaikan semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan seseorang itu.

Ia tidak pernah menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali bahkan melirikpun tidak. Ponselnya tetap berada di dalam tasnya dan mungkin baterainya sudah habis tak bersisa. Sehun hanya membiarkannya tanpa pernah mengotak-atik isi tasnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan namun ia sadar bahwa mungkin perasaan kecewanya di kala itu mampu membuatnya bersikap jahat seperti itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah dan mengganti posisinya untuk berbaring miring ke kanan. Ia rileks-kan tubuhnya yang lelah begitu juga dengan perasaannya yang membuncahkan rasa rindu. Mungkin ia bisa mulai memeriksa ponselnya besok pagi karena rasa ngantuk yang mendera dengan cepat menghinggapinya dan membawanya memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa sosok Jongin sedang berdiri di pintu kamarnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

.

..

.

..

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sudah tiga hari, ia tidak membawa kendaraan apapun karena sedang malas. Entah kenapa setelah pulang dari China, namja tampan itu memilih berangkat dan pulang sekolah menggunakan bus daripada mengeluarkan motor sport yang ia miliki. Sehun hanya menuruti apa kata hatinya dan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Karena itulah ia berakhir dengan berjalan kaki dari halte bus menuju sekolahnya yang dekat.

Ia langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Berjalan seperti biasa tanpa mau mengurusi beberapa siswi sekolahnya yang memandangnya kagum atau berteriak histeris saat melihatnya. Sungguh merepotkan saja, batin Sehun.

Ia geser pintu kelasnya dan langsung berjalan menuju bangku favoritnya yang berada di dekat jendela kelas. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju bangku di deretan terakhir dan langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghiraukan semua tatapan kepadanya termasuk lirikan Jongin.

Pagi itu terasa aneh karena tidak adanya teriakan Jongin dan pekikan rasa sakit dari Sehun. Semua orang di kelas mereka juga menyadari bahwa kedua namja itu selalu bersama namun sekarang Jongin memilih untuk duduk tenang di bangkunya dan Sehun yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Melihat hal itu, Johny, teman di club basketnya mendekati Sehun dengan menepuk pundaknya dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan bangku Sehun. Namja itu menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum menatap ke arah Jongin yang kini menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tangannya.

Sehunpun tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama dengan menatap Jongin. Namja manis itu terlihat murung dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Namun Sehun enggan untuk mendekatinya karena hatinya masih merasakan sakit. Johny yang melihat hal itu langsung menghela nafasnya dan membuat atensi Sehun kembali kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa kalian bertengkar? Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa seorang Kim Jongin yang melakukan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan kepadamu itu benar-benar terjadi? Karena itulah namja manis itu berubah murung dan menghindarimu begitu juga dengan sikap dinginmu kepadanya?"

Sehun tahu bahwa Johny sedang memancingnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun entah kenapa ia merasa marah dengan rumor yang beredar itu. Kedua tangannya langsung terkepal tanpa sadar membuat Sehun harus mengatur pernapasannya untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Jongin tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Hanya kesalah-pahaman kecil dan aku malas membahasnya karena itulah aku membiarkan Jongin menjauhiku," jelas Sehun yang hanya diangguki oleh Johny.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan absennya Jongin selama satu minggu kemarin? Saat tahu bahwa kau pergi ke China, Jongin jadi anak yang pendiam dan membolos selama satu minggu," ucap Johny yang mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Sehun. Namja tampan itu melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih berada di posisi yang sama. Kepalanya memikirkan berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai namja manis itu.

"Sial," umpatnya tanpa sadar saat ia mengingat sesuatu tentang namja manis itu. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan memijit pelipisnya dengan kuat. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kebiasaan Jongin jika ia mulai merasa bersalah? Namja manis itu akan mengurung dirinya di kamarnya tanpa menyentuh makanan -walaupun ia masih meminum susu kesukaannya- namun tetap saja Jongin itu orangnya mudah terkena penyakit.

Sehun langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang masih tidak menyadarinya. Namja manis itu masih sibuk menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengubahnya. Membuat Sehun langsung meraih tangan kanan Jongin hingga namja manis itu menyadarinya.

"Ikut aku, Kim Jongin," perintah Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Jongin yang lemas hanya bisa mengikuti Sehun tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk menolaknya. Kedua namja itu berjalan keluar kelas setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

Johny yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan beranjak kembali ke bangkunya. Ia keluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu sebelum ia mengeluarkan bukunya. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah balasan pesan masuk dan Johny tersenyum karena rencananya kini berhasil.

 _From:Chanyeol-hyung  
Bagus. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu hubungan Sehun dan Jongin. Aku baru saja melihat mereka memasuki klinik. Sepertinya Sehun itu memang harus diberi waktu berdua dengan Jongin. Hahaha..._

.

..

.

..

.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang UKS dan langsung menarik Jongin untuk duduk di atas bankar. Namja tampan itu menatap Jongin lekat. Wajahnya yang pucat, keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya dan tubuhnya yang sedikit panas. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Tetap disini sampai aku kembali. Ingat, tetap disini,"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang berlari keluar UKS. Namja manis itu langsung menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu maksud Sehun membawanya ke ruang UKS itu. Jongin selalu saja menghindari Sehun sejak namja tampan itu mulai bersekolah kembali dan kini ia harus berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Tidak ada pilihan lagi bagi Jongin untuk menjauhi Sehun dan ia sendiri mulai merasa lelah. Disamping tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan juga hatinya yang tak kunjung membaik. Jongin merasa kalau mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu di cafe milik Minseok-hyung.

Memikirkan semua itu mampu membuat Jongin merasakan pening di kepalanya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali meminta maaf kepada Sehun namun ia takut Sehun akan membentaknya karena itulah ia selalu menghindarinya. Jongin tahu kalau ia semakin menyiksa dirinya jika melakukan itu namun ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget. Namja manis itu mengelus dadanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Sehun. Sejak kapan namja itu kembali dengan sebuah baskom berisi air dingin dan handuk kecil juga semangkuk bubur yang masih panas. Jongin mengernyit tidak suka melihat bubur itu.

Sedangkan Sehun yang tahu kemana arah pandang Jongin langsung menarik namja manis itu untuk bersandar di penyangga bankar. Sehun mengambil bubur itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Ia menyendok sedikit bubur itu dan meniupnya sesaat sebelum mengarahkannya kepada Jongin.

"Aaa.." Jongin terdiam dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohonnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyuruh Jongin membuka mulutnya. Dengan terpasa Jongin membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur itu. Sehun menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik wajah datarnya dan kembali menyendok sedikit bubur itu.

"Sehun-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Jongin. Habiskan atau aku akan membawamu pulang," ucap Sehun tanpa mau mendengar rengekan Jongin. Membuat namja manis itu mengerang tidak suka dan membiarkan Sehun menyuapinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan namja tampan itu dan Jongin tahu usahanya hanya berbuah kesia-siaan saja.

Dengan telaten Sehun menyuapi Jongin dengan perlahan dan sedikit paksaan. Sehun tahu Jongin sangat susah untuk diajak makan jika ia sedang sakit karena itulah namja itu selalu berakhir dengan berbaring di rumah sakit selama satu minggu lebih. Sehun tidak menyukai hal itu karena Jongin akan kehilangan berat badannya dan ia benci itu.

"Sudah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi," ucap Jongin dengan nada memelasnya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menaruh mangkuk itu di atas meja. Setidaknya Sehun sudah mengisi perut Jongin. Sehun memberikan segelas air dan dua butir obat kepada Jongin yang langsung meminumnya tanpa ia suruh.

Ia baringkan tubuh Jongin setelah meletakkan gelas itu dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jongin. Sehun membereskan mangkuk dan gelas itu dan membiarkan Jongin berbaring di atas bankar. Setelahnya ia tempelkan ke kening Jongin dengan handuk basah yang ia celupkan ke dalam baskom yang dibawanya.

Jongin hanya diam ditempatnya dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan semuanya. Namja manis itu tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun hingga namja tampan itu duduk di sebuah kursi. Jongin mengamati Sehun sejenak sebelum ia menutup matanya dan terbuai dalam mimpinya. Sehun menggengam tangan Jongin dengan erat dan mengecupnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," lirihnya.

.

..

.

..

.

Jongin mengerang dan mulai membuka matanya. Ia kerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan mengamati sekitarnya. Ia masih berbaring di ruang UKS sekolahnya dan sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun disana apalagi Sehun yang pagi tadi menemaninya. Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang amat dikenali Jongin. Namja manis itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang datang sambil menenteng dua buah tas di pundaknya. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang meletakkan tasnya di kursi dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tempelkan keningnya dengan kening namja tampan itu.

"Sudah tidak panas lagi," gumamnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menjauhkan kening mereka yang bersentuhan. Jongin yang baru saja tersadar dari shocknya langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Menutupi rona merah di kedua pipinya yang muncul karena tindakan Sehun barusan. Membuat Sehun tertawa karena tingkah menggemaskan Jongin itu.

Namja manis itu menoleh ke arah Sehun dan langsung menatap namja tampan itu. Membuat Sehun bingung dan menatap balik namja manis itu. Sudah lama ia tidak memandang binar mata Jongin yang selalu ia sukai. Jongin sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan takut.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah," lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap Sehun. Kesalahannya sungguh besar dan Jongin siap menerima semua hinaan yang dilontarkan Sehun kepadanya. Sepertinya itu semua terasa lebih baik daripada ia harus menjauhi Sehun.

Namun nyatanya, hanya sebuah pelukan yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun. Namja manis itu terpaku saat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat dan melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jongin. Membuatnya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang hangat dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melupakannya dan seharusnya aku juga tidak boleh memarahimu. Aku minta maaf," balas Sehun dan ia dapat merasakan gelengan kepala Jongin di bahunya.

"Kau berhak marah Sehun-ah. Aku seharusnya tidak menggagalkan acara kencan kita waktu itu. Hah, aku benar-benar bodoh," ucap Jongin dengan lirih. Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit tanpa melepas tautan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Namja itu mengusap pipi Jongin dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bodoh, Jongin. Aku tidak suka kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri,"

"Maaf," ucap Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya Jongin dan memberikannya senyuman hangatnya. Senyuman yang selalu di sukai oleh Jongin.

Keduanya saling menatap dan perlahan Sehun memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jongin. Membuat Jongin langsung menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lain. Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaannya dan jonginpun menerimanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tautan itu terlepas dan Sehun maupun Jongin sama-sama membuka kedua mata mereka. Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Jongin yang bersemu merah dan mengecup kilat bibir kissable Jongin yang terasa begitu manis di bibirnya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau berkencan denganku lagi, Kim Jongin?"

"Tentu saja,"

.

..

.

..

.

END

Huwaaaa FF apa ini T_T

Maafkan aku karena cuman bisa publish 3 ff dan aneh semua ff-nya T_T

Lagi sibuk sama real-life karena itulah aku cuman bisa buat 3 ff. Aku usahakan untuk publish banyak ff bulan depan dan maaf ya karena aku hanya bisa bikin ff oneshoot seperti ini. Aku takut kalau bikin ff ber-chapter dan tidak terselesaikan, rasanya menyakitkan banget soalnya T_T. Oke sekian cuap dari saya karena bingung juga mau ngomong apa lagi

Bye~


End file.
